


High Seas

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Gen, Mention of alcohol, Mention of fighting, Second person POV, Self-Indulgent, post a pirates life for me ending, slight headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Here you are now: a swash-buckling pirate of the infamous Captain Magnum’s crew.You couldn’t be happier.
Relationships: Crew members - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Look this was the first ending I got and I think Captain Magnum if my fav of the three new boyos (Yancy is a close second, and Illinois is too much of a jerk for my tastes.)
> 
> Mostly just self-indulgent.
> 
> EDIT: look I’m over-tired and half asleep so don’t mind me if I don’t remember this is the morning.

There’s mighty cheers and the loud _thwock_ as they pop open a cask of grog and pass ‘round the mugs of hearty amber.   
  
You’ve all set sail away from The Isle of Treasured Gold with chests laden and cheers in your hearts. Captain Magnum - your Captain, now - raises the map and calls for the crew’s attention.

A mug is thrust in your hand and just as quickly taken; you’re somewhat disgruntled, for you’re of age, but you are the newest, youngest member of the crew so you let it go.

“Attention me hearties,” the Captain bellows. “Attention! Aye’ve got en announcement.”

He squints fiercely, eyeing you each in turn, before chortling disarmingly. “Looks like we’ve gots ourselves a true ‘n blue new member o’ the crew; to th’ kiddo!”

“Here, here!”

It takes naught but a moment to realize that they mean _you_; you shuffle but accept the praise. The Captain winks at you.

“Now ta set sail; take us Nor’-west!”

* * *

Being a Pirate is nothing like you’d have thought, and yet everything you’d expect.

Your primary job is to clean up the deck, which you take no problem with. As long as it’s not the latrines, you’re fine. Those are usually reserved for punishment; and after Messy Micah or Sloppy Joefred use it. . .

It’s one hell of a punishment.

Your other job is to be Captain Magnum’s good luck charm. He’s taken to consulting you on maps and riddles. You don’t know why he puts such trust on you; after all, you feel like it’s as much as fluke that you chose the right island that first time. So you just try your best with the choices presented to you, and hope that you keep the crew alive and afloat.

Besides that, you’re all just steering willy-nilly in the hopes of adventure.

The others in the crew don’t talk much about their pasts, or how they came to be pirates. Joefred, the Bosun, merely shrugs such inquiries away, while Micah, first mate, gently reprimands. “Some o’ us jus’ don’t like to chatter about th’ past.”

Sallie, who overhears, merely grins in the way of one who consumes defecations, sharing that she was one who sometimes sold seashells on the southern seashores.

You’re fairly certain she was messing with you.

Eventually these questions come around back to you. After all, you’re young. Why are you here?

They’re surprised when you answer - especially with how quiet you tended to be. “I was on a heist with Markiplier-“

“**_Markiplier!_**” The name is thundered, and sends you and your shipmates to the deck. You quiver as the Captain’s gargantuan form looms above you. His face is set deep in a scowl. “Ye know that, that - traitorous cuttlefish?”

You nod once.

Magnum’s fists righten and his face sets red. You could imagine steam coming out of his ears. This is it, you think, you’ve messed things up. This is how you’ll die.

But his angry gaze isn’t turned on you. Instead, he gnashes his teeth and growls out to the horizon, sunset washing his features in bleeding orange.

“Mark,” he mutters, “ye tricked anuther one, didn’t he? Ooh, I'll gut ye next I clasp eyes on ye, bastard-cur!”

Then he slumps, turning to help you up. “Sorry, wee one. I got ‘istory with that man.”

You shrug; water under the brig.

He slaps you heartily one the shoulder and laughs, while you try not to totter overboard.

* * *

At one point you’re nabbed and held ransom. There’s a scimitar pointed at your throat, and you struggle against the iron grip.

The opposing pirate that holds you spits out demands; his accent is thin, perhaps partially Italian. You can see the Captain from across, and the fury in his face shocks you.

The rest of the crew sport similarly stormy expressions. This is when it hits you.

You’re not part of a normal crew of cut-throats ready to ditch one another at the readiest opportunity.

You’re part of a community, a family, true’n’blue and never fail, as the Captain says.

Suddenly the daddy comment makes much more sense, although you still will decline calling the Captain that.

Because the Captain fathered the crew, cared for the crew. You and Joefred were the ‘wee ones’, the shortest members; Sallie was the clever storyteller. Micah a trusted confidant. You all had your places and niches.

And you found that you cared for them, just as they surely you.

By the time they chase off the Italian pirate’s crew and get you aboard (you demand a saber to defend yourself next time), Captain Magnum has swept you up in a fierce hug, while the others clamor to make sure you’re okay.

You think that just maybe, the Pirate’s life is for you.


End file.
